Flat-line
by Ukagaimasu
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura attempt to capture a Clow Card, but something happens to Syaoran...


Dislaimer: I do not own Card Captors, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. It is owned by the four women who actually own Card Captors, CLAMP, and Nelvana, and any others I forgot I apologize.  
  
* * *  
  
Flat-line  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stood their ground as they faced one of the most powerful Clow Cards of all. Syaoran had never seen a Clow Card this powerful. It had the powers to harness all the elements, making it hard to capture. A tunnel of flames from the elemental card narrowly missed Syaoran as he dived onto the ground. The elemental card powered up for a few moments, about to deliver the final blast.  
  
Sakura, trying to take advantage of the card powering up, decided to capture it before it could deliver the final blast.   
  
"Clow Card, return to your power, CONFI-" yelled Sakura, but was cut off by a huge power blast coming toward her, comprised of all the elements.  
  
Syaoran saw what was happening and leaped in front of Sakura, taking the blast. He collapsed to the ground, bleeding badly, and hurt.   
  
"SYAORAN!!" screamed Sakura as she rushed to his side, sobbing. She looked intently at Syaoran, tears leaking out of her eyes. She then rushed to the nearest phone and called an ambulance, and it arrived moments later. Medics rushed with a stretcher to Syaoran, carefully picking him up and loading him on the stretcher. Sakura could only catch out a few words as they loaded Syaoran in the ambulance.  
  
"Bleeding badly-don't know if this kid will make it-wound is pretty deep," muttered some medics as they loaded Syaoran in the ambulance.  
  
Sakura put on her rollerblades, and skated as fast as she could toward the hospital.  
  
* * *   
  
When she got to the hospital, she flung the doors open, crying out, "Syaoran!" She immediately saw him being carted to a hospital room. Several men blocked her path and tried to stop her, but she shoved her way through and ran toward the room to which Syaoran was in. A nurse blocked her path as she tried to run in.  
  
"Young lady, please do not run around the hospital. Is this your friend?" asked the nurse, pointing to Syaoran.  
  
Sakura sniffled and nodded sadly.   
  
"I'm afraid he's not doing too well. He's in critical condition and currently in a coma. I don't know if he might ever wake up," said the nurse sadly.  
  
"Can I go in to see him?" asked Sakura, still trying not to cry.  
  
The nurse nodded and let her go into the room.   
  
Syaoran looked pretty bad, with lots of bandages covering his wounds, and his face looked scratched up. Tears flowed out of Sakura's emerald eyes, some of them landing on his face. Suddenly, Syaoran's eyes fluttered and then opened.  
  
"Sakura...," whispered Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" said Sakura, tears now flowing steadily from her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Why did you dive in front of me to save me? I should have taken that blast," whispered Sakura.  
  
"I just didn't want to see you hurt, so I dived in front of you to take the blast," Syaoran whispered hoarsely.   
  
Sakura gently stroked Syaoran's hair, her face extremely sorrowful.   
  
"I love you Syaoran-kun," whispered Sakura.  
  
Just then the heart monitor showed that Syaoran had just flat-lined. The dreadful beep filled in for the silence.  
  
"No...NO!! SYAORAN!!!" sobbed Sakura, shaking his shoulders, trying frantically to wake him up.  
  
The nurse and doctors sadly walked in, carrying another stretcher to take Syaoran away.  
  
Suddenly the flat line beep immediately stopped. The heart monitor reading changed, and now indicated that Syaoran was still breathing.  
  
The doctors and nurses claimed that it was a miracle that Syaoran survived, and that two more weeks of rest should be enough time for him to recover. Sakura was overjoyed and stayed along Syaoran's bedside until he was well enough to go home.  
  
* * *  
  
"So I flatlined, huh?" said Syaoran as he was being driven home.  
  
"Hai, and it scared me. I was worried that I would lose you..." said Sakura.  
  
"I heard you say something before I flatlined," said Syaoran, smiling.  
  
Sakura blushed and avoided Syaoran's gaze, and looked out a window.  
  
"I love you too Sakura-chan," Syaoran said softly.  
  
Sakura immediately turned around to face Syaoran, a look of surprise on her face. She then blushed and kissed Syaoran on the lips, then hugged him.  
  
Sakura was immensely relieved. Relieved that Syaoran was still alive and relieved that she had finally found her true love.  
  
* * * 


End file.
